Los oscuros, guardianes del dios demonio Ezer
by Pain Nagato
Summary: Naruto, en el momento de luchar contra Pain se reencontrará con su hermano y conocerá el verdadero pasado de Nagato/ Pain.  DISCLAIMER: Naruto, no es mio es de Masashi Kishimoto.
1. Chapter 1

Reencuentro

Mi nombre es Namikaze Nikoto; hermano gemelo de Namikaze Nagato y hermano mayor de Namikaze Naruto, conocido como Uzumaki Naruto, todos los que me conocían creían que yo había muerto y desde entonces estuve vigilando a todos y cada uno de mis familiares y seres queridos: Nagato, Itachi y Saya Uchija, Naruto, mi madre Uchija Kushina (Que se cambió de apellido por Uzumaki, por que no quería que supieran que era de esa familia fria que tanto odiaba), etc.  
Estuve en Amegakure no sato para vigilar a Pain, en Kirigakure no sato para vigilar a mi madre y en Konoha para vigilar a Naruto.  
Nunca he interferido, si no Pain y Naruto no se encontrarían nunca y Naruto no se convertiría en el gran shinobi que era. Estaba en la cueva de akatsuki y veía como Naruto y Pain se preparaban para luchar. Los dos estaban llevando chacra a su pierna para darle al otro, así que fui acumulando chacra en mis manos y cuando ellos se atacaron mientras que Konan solo miraba yo aparecí en medio de estos dos idiotas parando esas dos patadas, cosa que hizo que se levantara mucho polvo. Entre el polvo dije:  
-Vamos, ¿Nunca os han dicho que no matéis a vuestro propio hermano?  
-Un momento esa voz- dijo en alto Nagato aunque fuera para si mismo.  
-Hola Nagato, Naruto ¿Qué hay?- saludé al disiparse el polvo.  
-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Naruto- he preguntado que quien eres- gritó al final.  
-Si te refieres si soy amigo o enemigo- empecé a decir- no soy ni tu enemigo ni tu amigo… soy tu hermano.  
-Ya claro, si tuviese un hermano o algún familiar habrían estado conmigo estos años- dijo él furioso.  
-Naruto, te lo explicaré pero tranquilízate- dije yo sentándome en el suelo.

-Esto pasó hace 11 años… cuando papa murió, les echaron la culpa a mama y a Nagato por dejarle ir a luchar contra el Kyubi, estos te dejaron a cargo del Sandaime Hokage, ya que sabían que este te protegería, pero, los aldeanos echaron a pedradas a mama y a Nagato. Si ibas con ellos estarías en tremendo peligro- no solo por tener al Kyubi- si no por que podría pasarles lo mismo en las otras aldeas. Nagato fue a Amegakure no sato y mama fue a Kirigakure no sato. Desde entonces han estado cada uno a un lado diferente, mama lloraba pensando en vosotros, Nagato acabó un día en manos de un malvado Ninja haciéndole olvidar gran parte de su vida.

-Y ¿Qué pasó contigo?- preguntó Naruto preocupado.  
-Todos pensamos que murió- dijo Nagato- pero, al final parece que no y estuvo cuidando de nosotros desde las sombras.  
-Yo solamente estuve vigilándoos- dije yo pensando.  
-Y ¿No hiciste nada si estábamos en peligro?- preguntó Naruto notándose en su voz que se estaba enfadando.  
-No, sabía que saldríais de peligro por vuestros amigos o de cualquier otra forma- dije pensativo todavía.  
-Si claro- dijeron los dos, para después mirarse y empezar a reír.  
Miré hacia Konan y dije sonriendo:  
-Konan, puedes venir no te quedes ahí.  
-¿En serio? ¿De verdad no molesto?- preguntó ella triste.  
-Vamos, ven aquí y no digas tonterías- dije con fingida molestia.  
-De acuerdo- dijo ella.  
-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah- se oyó detrás de mí, llevé mi mano hacía atrás y pare el golpe fácilmente.  
-Hola Haruno Sakura- dije sonriendo.  
-Liberad a Naruto- dijo solamente.  
-No lo tenemos prisionero- dije simplemente mientras lo señalaba.  
-Hola Sakura-chan- dijo él sonriendo.  
-Aléjate, falso Naruto.  
-Yo que tu no intentaría luchar con él- le dijo Nagato señalándome.-  
-Y eso ¿Por qué?- preguntó ella confusa.  
-Solamente te lo advierto- dijo él confundiendo más a la chica.  
-Da igual- dijo ella preparándose otra vez para el ataque- ¿Dónde esta el imbécil de Naruto?  
-¿Cómo que imbécil?- pregunté calmado.  
-Ese imbécil cree que estoy enamorada de él solo por que anoche lo besé- dijo ella- lo único que quiero decirle es que es un idiota por pensar eso, solo lo he hecho para que no matase a Sasuke- kun.  
-¿CÓMO?- gritó Naruto enfadado.  
-Entonces ¿tú eres Naruto?- preguntó ella- Naruto-kun era mentira quería saber si eras el verdadero.  
-Si claro- dije preparando mi técnica- RASENGAN.  
Entonces le di en el estómago dejándola inconsciente. Después de pedirle perdón a Naruto; probablemente él no quería que hiciera eso, pero en respuesta me dijo:  
-No importa.  
-Deberíamos llevarla a donde Tsunade- dije yo.  
-Si aunque no se que hará Tsunade obachan cuando os vea- dijo Naruto pensativo.  
-Yo si intentará matarnos- dijo Nagato.  
-Nagato ¿Dónde esta el cuerpo de Jiraya?- pregunté pensando en usar uno de mis jutsus de revivir.  
-Espera.  
El se fue y al volver traía consigo el cuerpo, me puse al lado del cuerpo y puse mis manos encima de donde estaba su parado corazón. Utilicé mi sello del inframundo convirtiéndome en un demonio alado.  
-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté- todo el mundo pasa por el inframundo aunque la persona haya sido buena toda su vida.  
-No entiendo- dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza.  
-Da igual, dejad que me concentre- llevé chacra a mis manos- ikiru mata jinsei jutsu (técnica de vida: vivir de nuevo)  
De repente entre en el cuerpo de Jiraya yendo por el camino que fue el alma del sannin, hasta llegar a su inframundo personal, camino de llegar a Yomi. Llegué y le vi sentado sin hacer nada.  
-Hola Jiraya.  
-¿Quién eres?- preguntó sin confianza.  
-Soy Nikoto- dije sonriendo.  
-No puede ser Nikoto está muerto- dijo el llorando.  
-El único muerto aquí eres tú- dije yo intentando acabar con esto rápido.  
- ¡Ah! Y ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó él.  
-Estamos en tu inframundo- dije yo- yo he venido para llevarte de vuelta al mundo de los vivos.  
-Eso es imposible, si vuelvo tu morirás- dijo él, pensando mal sobre mi técnica- el único jutsu que he visto que devuelve la vida es el de la vieja de la arena esa.  
-El mío es muy diferente- dije yo mirándole seriamente- Jiraya, de veras, no te preocupes por eso ¿vale?, yo no moriré.  
-De acuerdo- dijo él mientras se levantaba.  
-Bien, dame la mano- dije tendiéndosela- volveremos ya mismo.  
-Pero, ¿de verdad que no morirás?- preguntó Jiraya de nuevo realmente preocupado.  
-Jiraya ero-sennin, es de verdad- dije molesto, haciendo que el se molestara por el sobrenombre que le puso Naruto.  
-Bien, pues, volvamos- dijo él dándome la mano y sonriendo.  
De repente desaparecimos de ese oscuro lugar, para aparecer en la cueva de Akatsuki nuevamente; cada uno en su propio cuerpo.  
-Ero-sennin- gritó Naruto lanzándose encima de Jiraya al verle levantarse.  
-Naruto, por favor, tranquilízate.  
-Jiraya-sensei- dijeron las voces de Konan y Nagato.  
-¡VOSOTROS NO ME LLAMÉIS ASÍ NUNCA MÁS!  
-No….


	2. Chapter 2

-No les hables así Jiraya- le reprendí.  
-Fueron ellos los que me mataron; así me agradecieron el haber sido su sensei, además de matar a gente inocente- dijo él enfadado- no deberías pedirme eso.  
-Sí, pero Nagato te hizo algo para que no fueras a Yomi- le dije ya enfadado- así que lo que le debes en realidad es las gracias.  
-Y ¿eso por qué?- preguntó él de mala gana.  
-Si hubieses ido a Yomi no podría haberte traído de vuelta- respondí yo molesto- Además es hermano de Naruto.  
-Si ya- dijo él- el único hermano suyo eres tú.  
-Mírame y mira a Nagato- dije mientras me señalaba primero a mí y luego a Nagato- ¿qué ves?  
-Sois iguales- dijo el asombrado.  
-Correcto- dije yo sonriendo- eso es porque somos gemelos, aunque la verdad es que era fácil darse cuenta bobo, tú de lo único que te darías cuenta es en el cuerpo de las mujeres, y su están desnudas mejor ¿no es así?  
-No digas eso, que vergüenza- dijo él sonrojándose lo máximo que se podía.  
-Jiraya eso lo sabe todo el mundo, bakka- dije yo riéndome.  
-Bueno ¿nos vamos fuera o qué?- preguntó Naruto aburrido.  
-De acuerdo- dijimos todos.  
-Nikoto, ¿qué sello es el que has utilizado antes?- pregunto Naruto curioso- parecía el sello maldito de Orochimaru.  
-Y es eso pero el verdadero- respondí sin recordar que Naruto era un poco corto, al ver su cara de ''soy tan tonto como las vacas y todos los de aquí también lo son o soy el único que no lo ha entendido'' (Lo siento mucho queridas vacas, jejeje digo… Lo siento Naruto) vi que todos tenían esa cara así que procedí a la explicación, mientras caminábamos hacia fuera- estos sellos ''me quite la camiseta'' son los verdaderos sellos los más poderosos, los de Orochimaru eran copias baratas, él simplemente intentó copiar estos sellos, que aparte de poderosos, son imposibles de conseguir.  
-Pero si es imposible conseguirlos, ¿Cómo es que los tienes?- preguntaron todos otra vez, que aburrido es explicarlo.  
-Haber, quería decir imposible para él o cualquier otra persona que no tuviera el Rin'negan- dije pensando- y pensándolo bien, es muy raro que haya 3 personas con el rin'negan.  
-Si aquí solo hay uno- dijo Jiraya- Naruto mírame.  
-Dime Ero-sannin- dijo el dándose la vuelta mostrando el Rin'negan.  
-No puede ser sí que lo tiene, pero solo hay 2- dijo él- no puede ser Nikoto ¿tú también?  
-Si- dije sonriendo- jjajjajajjajajajjajajajaj.  
-Jajjajajajajjajajja- se rió Nagato.  
-Jajjajajajajjajajja- se rió igualmente Naruto.  
-¿Por qué os reís?- preguntaron Konan y Jiraiya- Naruto tú de que te ríes.  
-Pueeeees de…. Ni idea- dijo él levantando los hombros.  
-Jajajajajjaja- seguimos Nagato y yo- nos reímos de la cara que ha puesto Jiraya.  
-Ja- jA- JA- gritó por último Jiraya- os creéis muy graciosos.  
-Bueno…..- empecé a decir pero algo nos interrumpió.  
-¿Dónde está Naruto?- preguntó una mujer pechugona, con aspecto joven, y con una figura en la frente.  
-Aquí estoy Tsunade- dijo Naruto sonriendo para luego decirme en bajo- Aunque parezca joven es una vieja.  
-Sí, eres tú, pero Naruto, NO ME LLAMES VIEJA- gritó ella enfadada- y menos a gente que aún no conozco, no quiero que tengan malas ideas de mí.  
-Hola Tsunade- sama- dijo Nagato- siento todos los problemas que hemos causado.  
-Pain- dijo ella con un deje de odio.  
-Soy Nagato- dijo él tranquilamente.  
-Te pido disculpas yo también Tsunade sama- dijo Konan.  
-Tú también estás aquí Konan- dijo ella con el mismo odio.  
-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Tsunade- dijo la voz de Jiraya.  
-No puede ser, ¿Jiraya?- preguntó ella con temor.  
-Sí, soy yo- dijo él acercándose.  
-BAKKA, ME PREOCUPASTE- 'dijo' ella mientras le daba unos 'cuantos' golpes.  
-Lo siento, Tsunade- respondió él sobándose el coco.  
-Y ¿crees que con un 'Lo siento, Tsunade' lo arreglaras todo?- expuso ella con una no muy mala imitación de la voz de Jiraya.  
-Falto yo por presentarme, soy Namikaze Nikoto- dije sonriendo por el espectáculo que hacían delante mío.  
-No… puede… ser…- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- n-no me mi-mientas con e-eso.  
-Tsunade, mi segunda okasan- dije mirándola fijamente con ternura, cosa que no se podía notar ya que todavía estábamos en la cueva.  
-Nikoto- dijo ella mientras me abrazaba.  
-Tsunade me…..


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Te odio Hokage-sama, de viaje a Sunagakure no sato.  
-Tsunade me estás aplastando y aparte de eso me estas destrozando los huesos- dije yo poniéndome azul.  
-Uii lo siento- dijo ella soltándome- no ha sido queriendo.  
-QUE ERA BROMA- grité alejándome de ella que empezó a temblar de la rabia.  
-TE VAS A ENTERAR RENACUAJO- gritó ella como si fuese el diablo en persona.  
-Tsunade te van a salir muchas arrugas si te enfadas tantas veces- dije yo solo para fastidiarle más.  
-Ui ui ui- dijo Jiraya- no debería haber dicho eso.  
-Te mato- dijo ella- te voy a matar.  
- ESA VIEJA ME QUIERE MALTRATAAAAAAAAR- dije con falsas lágrimas.  
-Imbecil- dijo ella mientras se tranquilizaba, entonces levantó la cara mostrando una cara de completa felicidad.  
-Algunas cosas nunca cambian- dijeron Jiraya y Nagato.  
-Tenéis razón- dijimos Tsunade y yo, que aparecí a su lado.  
-Ahora si te mato- dijo ella con sus manos en mi cuello.  
5 minutos de estrangulamiento después:  
-Bueno al fin se ha cansado- dije yo acariciándome el cuello.  
-Bueno ya vale, creo que se nos olvida algo…- dijo Naruto pensativo- … SAKURA.  
-Hay va es verdad- dije yo- Tsunade deberías curarla.  
-¿Qué le ha pasado?- preguntó ella con voz fría- decídmelo AHORA, al que se lo haya hecho se le caerá el pelo.  
'Pobre Nikoto' pensaba Naruto.  
'Si yo fuese Nikoto correría antes de que Tsunade se de cuenta de que ha sido él pobre chico' pensaban Konan y Nagato.  
'No creo que Nikoto sea tan suicida como para decirle que ha sido él, o eso espero' pensaba Jiraya.  
-He sido yo- dije con voz normal.  
-¿Cómo qué has sido tú?- preguntó ella levantándose como si de una zombi se tratase- y ¿lo dices como si nada?  
-¿Cómo quieres que lo diga pues?- pregunté yo mirándola desafiándola cosa que nunca había hecho.  
-¿Cómo te atreves a hacer semejante herida a mi alumna?- preguntó ella aun más furiosa.  
-Me cabreó- dije mirándola con mucha furia- ¿Es que piensas que ella es un angelito?  
-Ella no haría daño a nadie sin ninguna razón- dijo ella aún más furiosa- ¿Sabes qué?  
-¡QUÉ!- exclamé.  
-OJALA NO HUBIESES VUELTO- gritó ella, eso fue horrible, preferiría mil veces a que me dieran de palos durante un año entero antes de que me dijera eso.  
-Pues, si no quieres que vuelva no volveré- dije dándome la vuelta- Jiraya.  
-Dime- dijo él mirándome.  
-Lleva a Konan y Nagato a Konoha, no dejes que les hagan nada, ¿entendido?, nada- dije con lágrimas en los ojos- Naruto protégelos de los aldeanos tú también.  
-Y ¿Por qué nos lo pides a nosotros?- dijo él- no me malinterpretéis, quiero decir que puedes pedírselo a la Hokage.  
-Sois las únicas personas en las que confío- dije yo con frialdad, noté el dolor que sintió Tsunade al oír esas palabras.  
-Nikoto, lo siento- dijo Tsunade.  
-Ni lo siento ni nada, hasta la vista Hokage- sama- dije yo mirándola fijamente, me di la vuelta- adiós Jiraya, Naruto, Nagato… y adiós Konan.  
-Adiós Nikoto- dijeron todos.  
-Espera Nikoto ¿A dónde vas a ir?- preguntó Naruto.  
-No lo sé, no tengo un sitio fijo.  
-Vete a Sunagakure no sato- dijo él con una sonrisa de tristeza- di que vas de mi parte y al kazekage pídele que te deje quedarte allí y que me envíe un mensaje que hace mucho que no me manda uno.  
-De acuerdo Naruto- dije con aun lágrimas- gracias hermanito.  
Entonces salí corriendo hacia Suna.  
De mientras en la cueva:  
-Tsunade ¿Cómo has podido decirle eso?- preguntó Jiraya un poco enfadado, cosa que al ver la cara de la sannin la abrazó.  
-Soy una idiota, una simple idiota- decía para si después de curar a su alumna.  
-Tenemos que irnos Tsunade-sama- dijo Naruto más respetuoso por el momento.  
-Bien, vámonos- dijo sin ni siquiera enterarse de la forma respetuosa en la que le habló el rubio.  
Yo gracias a las alas de Dios (Una técnica que solo podía usar con el sello celestia activado) estaba ya casi en suna.  
Al llegar un hombre me dijo:  
-Detente ¿por….?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

-Detente, ¿Por qué llevas ropa de akatsuki?- preguntó el guardia- si eres de akatsuki largo, no hay ningún biju en esta aldea.  
-Lo se no he venido a por ningún biju y no soy de akatsuki- dije con tristeza- he venido a hablar con el kazekage.  
-¿Crees que te dejaremos pasar?- preguntó el guardia.  
-No se, pero a Uzumaki Naruto no le hará mucha gracia si no me dejáis pasar- dije ya un poco más tranquilo.  
-¿N-NARUTO-S-SAMA?- preguntaron horrorizados- de acuerdo, pase, mmm…  
-Namikaze Nikoto- dije yo.  
-Namikaze como el 4º Hokage- le susurro un guardia al otro.  
No les hice ni caso y pasé por la entrada hacia el despacho del kazekage. Me perdí y le pregunté a una joven:  
-Perdona, ¿sabes donde está el despacho del kazekage?  
-Si es este- dijo señalando el edificio que estaba a 5 metros de mí.  
-Uii, muchas gracias- dije sonriendo, y riendo por esa tontería que pasó.  
-De nada- dijo ella sonrojada- disculpe señor ¿Cómo se llama?  
-Namikaze Nikoto- dije sonriendo- y usted ¿hermosa señorita?  
-Y-yo p-pues me lla-amo Natori Kioru- dijo ella muy sonrojada.  
-Pues me alegro de conocerte Kioru- dije sonriendo, ya se me a pasado- ¿me acompañas?  
-¿Qu-qué?- preguntó ella sorprendida (Una monja quemada jajajaja ups lo siento, sigamos)  
-Qué si me acompañas- le repetí sonriendo más.  
-Claro- dijo ella simplemente.  
-Y bueno dime ¿Eres ninja?  
-S-si pe-pero me quitaron mi bandana en una misión- respondió entristeciendose.  
-Da igual con o sin la bandana, ser ninja no es algo que de la bandana si no que si te sientes o no ninja.  
-Gracias- dijo ella- por darme ánimos, estaba pensando en dejar el mundo Ninja y ser simplemente una aldeana.  
-Si te gusta ser Ninja no lo dejes nunca- dije yo- si lo dejas te darás cuenta del vacío que te crea en tu interior.  
-Bueno gracias por todo- dijo Kioru.  
-¿No me has dicho que me acompañarías?- pregunté yo sonriendo.  
-Pero no puedo entrar sin permiso- dijo ella.  
-No entraremos sin permiso- dije yo mientras tocaba la puerta.  
Oí unos pasos acercarse, entonces la puerta se abrió; una mujer rubia, de 4 coletas, no muy alta ni muy baja, abrió la puerta:  
-¿Si?- preguntó mirándonos.  
-Disculpe, Temari- sama, si la hemos molestado- dijo ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia.  
-No importa- dijo ella con una sonrisa- ¿Qué pasa?  
-Hola mi nombre es Namikaze Nikoto, he venido a ver a Gaara- dije sin más.  
-Adelante- respondió ella mientras empezaba a andar.  
Llegamos a una puerta con el símbolo de la arena, Temari tocó la puerta y se oyó un 'Adelante'. Entramos y vi al Kazekage leyendo y firmando unos papeles.  
-Soy hermano de Uzumaki Naruto encantado Sabaku no Gaara- dije acercándome a él.  
-¿Hermano de Naruto?- preguntó él ya levantando la cabeza.  
-Si- respondí yo mirándole a los ojos.  
-Imposible, Naruto tiene ojos azules y pelo rubio, tú en cambio eres pelirrojo y tienes unos ojos completamente negros- respondió él.  
-No son mis verdaderos ojos- dije yo mientras quitaba el color negro dando paso a unos ojos azules cielo- este es el verdadero color de mis ojos, pero no me gustan.  
-Y ¿Cómo se que no eres de akatsuki?- preguntó el pelirrojo.  
-¡Ah!- exclamó Kioru, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora- no me he dado cuenta.  
-Gaara, ¿Crees que si fuese de akatsuki vendría a donde alguien que ya no tiene bijuu?  
-Gaara él tiene razón- dijo Temari.  
-Por cierto, Gaara- empecé a decir- mi hermano me ha pedido que te diga que le mandes algún mensaje que hace mucho que no sabe nada de ti.  
-Muchas gracias- dijo él.  
-Gaara ¿podrías dejar que me quede en Suna?- pedí suplicante.  
-De acuerdo, pero, ¿Por qué no te quedas en Konoha?- preguntó él confuso.  
-Me he peleado con la Hokage- dije tristemente.  
-¿Qué? ¿Osea que te han desterrado?- preguntaron todos.  
-No ese tipo de peleas- dije yo mirandolos- más bien algo como una pelea entre madre e hijo.  
-¿Ella es tu madre?- preguntaron asombrados.  
-NOOOOOOOOO, no es mi madre- grité.  
-¿Entonces?- siguieron preguntando.  
-¿Qué os importa a vosotros?  
-Uy Gaara no tienes porqué ponerte así- le regaño Temari.  
-No es cosa vuestra saberlo ahora largo- dijo Gaara- puedes quedarte en la mansión, ¿Sabes más o menos por cuanto tiempo estarás aquí?  
-No, si no quieres que me quede dimelo eh- dije yo triste.  
-No es eso, si te vas a quedar mucho mejor que te compres igual un apartamento, si no puedes quedarte aquí- explicó.  
-Muchas gracias Gaara- dije sonriendo- creo que eres mucho mas amable de lo que me esperé del frío Kazekage de Suna.  
-Bueno los cambios pueden sorprender a la gente- dijo él sonriendo.  
-Bueno pues ¿Gaara, cual es mi habitación?- pregunté.  
-Ahora te llevo- dijo el – pero ¿Por qué te peleaste con la Hokage-san?  
-Pues….- estuve a punto de decirlo pero el no me dejó.  
-Si es personal y no quieres decirlo no importa eh- dijo.  
-No, pues lo que pasó fu 'Resumiendo' en la cueva de los akatsuki herí queriendo a Haruno Sakura- pero fui cortado.  
-Y ¿Por qué le hiciste tal cosa?- preguntó Gaara.  
-Por que la imbécil de la Haruno usó a Naruto, diciéndole que lo amaba y simplemente lo estaba utilizando para que; si se encontraba con Uchija Sasuke, no lo matara- expliqué enfadándome- y no dejaré que nadie le haga eso a Naruto.  
-Vaya y ¿entonces?- preguntó con curiosidad.  
-La Hokage no me dejó explicarlo- dije enfadándome aun más.  
-¿Cómo que no te dejó?- preguntó el sorprendido (Otra monja quemada XD)  
-Pues no me dejó simplemente por que era su alumna- le conté- y por último me dijo que prefería que no hubiera aparecido.  
-¿Qué no hubieras aparecido?- preguntó aun más confuso.  
-Si, ya que desaparecí durante más de 11 años- expliqué.  
-¡Ah!- exclamó él, no se si enterado de lo que había pasado o de igual manera que antes- Temari.  
Entonces Temari entró por la puerta y dijo:  
-Dime, Gaara.  
-Llebalo a su habitación- dijo Gaara.  
-¿Esa?  
-Si- dijo simplemente Gaara en respuesta.


	5. Chapter 5

Aqui el capitulo 5: el perdon a mi okasan  
-¿Qué es esa?- pregunté ganado por mi curiosidad.  
-La habitación de Naruto- dijo ella sonriendo- es una de las habitaciones sobrantes más grandes que tenemos.  
-Aaaa, de acuerdo, pero me da igual lo grande que es o lo que tenga- dije yo mirándola- solamente lo necesito para dormir.  
-Da igual, por cierto, parece ser que a mi hermano le has caído muy bien- dijo ella sonriendo.  
-¿Tú crees?- pregunté.  
-Sí, solamente es cotilla con los que le caen bien- dijo ella riéndose, a cosa que me uní.  
Unos días después a la mañana:  
-Nikoto, Nikoto abre- decía la voz de Temari.  
Le abrí la puerta- Temari ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.  
-Hemos recibido el mensaje de Naruto… y… del consejo de Konoha- dijo ella- te piden que vuelvas a Konoha.  
-Buff- suspiré- de acuerdo, me visto y me voy.  
-¿Envío un mensaje?- preguntó Temari.  
-No, llegaré mucho antes que cualquier mensaje que envíes- dije yo ya vestido.  
Kankuro, me despidió diciendo que por lo menos haría ejercicio, Temari por el contrario me abrazó, era como mi hermana.  
-Cuidaos, ya os avisaré si vengo o no- dije yo sonriendo.  
-De acuerdo- dijo Gaara ya acercándose- ve con cuidado.  
-Igualmente Kazekage- sama- dije poniendo mi mano para que me la estrechase.  
-Bueno, sello celestial- dije activando el sello, al acabar la transformación parecía un ángel.  
-Vaya- dijeron los tres mirándome.  
-Bueno adiós, Alas de dios- y de repente desaparecí del lugar.  
Fui volando a gran velocidad, a tanta que hice un viaje de mínimo 3 días en 30 minutos. Ya estaba en la entrada de la hoja y allí los guardias al verme me atacaron.  
-Pero ¿que hacéis?- pregunté.  
-Muere akatsuki- dijo uno.  
-Si fuese un akatsuki los dos ya estaríais muertos- expuse.  
-¿Quién eres entonces?- preguntó uno.  
-Namikaze NIkoto- respondí.  
-A es usted Nikoto- sama- dijo uno sonriendo nerviosamente- adelante.  
-Gracias- dije con frialdad.  
Entre y fui directamente a la torre Hokage, entré al despacho del Hokage sin llamar y Tsunade al verme mi dijo:  
-Nikoto, perdóname, por no escucharte el por qué lo hiciste- dijo ella.  
-El consejo me ha llamado es a lo único que he venido- dije más frio que Sasuke y Shino juntos.  
-Nikoto, perdóname, ya me lo han dicho todo- dijo ella llorando como nunca, entonces entró Naruto junto a Nagato y Konan.  
-Hola Nikoto- dijeron los tres- Anda Nikoto perdónala, está realmente arrepentida.  
-Siento haberte dicho lo que te dije- me dijo todavía llorando.  
-Tsunade nunca te ha gustado llorar delante de la gente y ¿Lo haces por mí?- pregunté sorprendido.  
-Ha estado estos días llorando delante de todo el mundo- dijo Nagato.  
-No creo que pueda seguir enfadado con mi okasan- dije sonriendo.  
Ella dejo de sollozar y me miró lanzándose a darme un abrazo y a seguir pidiéndome perdón.  
-Ya vale Tsunade- sama deje de perder más dignidad- dijo Danzou.  
-Danzou ¿para qué me queríais?- pregunté mirándole con odio  
-Acompañame- dijo este.  
Le seguí hasta la sala del conejo, allí Danzou se sentó, me miró y dijo:  
-Bien, ya está aquí.  
-Bien, ¿Qué quieren?- pregunté mirándolos fríamente.  
-Queremos que diga a Jiraya- sama y al uzumaki que nos dejen matar a los akatsukis llamados Konan y Pain- dijeron esos imbéciles.  
-Ni hablar- dije haciendo que todos se quejasen- no dejare que pongáis una sola mano encima de Konan ni Nagato.  
-¿Quién es Nagato?- preguntaron algunos.  
-Pein, mi hermano gemelo- dije yo- eso significa que es un Namikaze si.  
-Imposible- dijeron.  
-Pues es así- dije sonriendo- somos hijos de Namikaze Minato y Kushina…


End file.
